Black Rose
by uri yunnie bear
Summary: 13 tahun, yunho mencari sosok jaejoong yang hilang dari hidupnya. meski selalu ada yeoja disampingnya. alasan apa yang membuat seorang kim jaejoong menghilang dan bagaimana yunho menghadapi yeoja yang selalu berada disekitarnya itu? / Yunjae / Yaoi/ gak pinter bikin summary, newbie :)
1. Chapter 1

**Black Rose**

.

.

.

No edit. Ini diketik dalam waktu singkat dan langsung post. So mian jika banyak typo :)

.

Douzo ~

.

.

.

Byur

Wajah kecil nan tampan itu manatap lekat sosoknya yang terpantul pada cermin di kamar mandinya. Gurat lelah tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Mata setajam musang nan lembut itu kini terlihat begitu kosong.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Ya. Dia masih mengingatnya. Sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Tangan kanannya merogoh sebuah foto seukuran dompet dari saku celananya. Menampakkan wajah tanpa cacat yang tengah mengumbar senyum sehangat matahari pagi. Wajah yang secara perlahan mulai memudar dari ingatan si pemuda bermanik musang itu, sekali pun setiap hari selama 13 tahun ini ia tak pernah absen dalam acara 'menatap' sosok malaikat hatinya.

Ia hampir frustasi karenanya. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat sosok itu. Semakin pudar bayangan dalam angannya.

Tidak.

Ia tak akan membiarkannya.

.

.

.

"yunho-ya. Kau sudah makan siang?" suara lembut yeoja dihadapannya tak mampu membuat fokusnya dari tumpukan file itu teralihkan.

Go ahra. Yeoja yang bertanya tadi hanya mendengus kesal akan sikap tak acuh yang yunho tunjukan. Ia tak akan menyerah, ia telah kebal sekarang. Sudah sejauh ini. 13 tahun ia menunggu dengan setia. Selalu berada disamping namja tampan yang kerap kali bersikap tak acuh padanya itu. Ini sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti, ania?

Ia bahkan sudah menolak dengan tegas keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang mengharapkannya segera menikah sekali pun bukan dengan yunho. Ia sudah berkorban banyak.

Drrrtttt ddrrrtttt

Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang berada dilaci meja kerjanya. Matanya dengan seksama membaca secara detail setiap kalimat yang tertera di ponsel pintarnya. Mata sipitnya membulat. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Yunho-ya, kau mau kemana?" seru ahra heran dengan sikap yunho. Ia mengikuti langkah yunho dan tak mendapatkan respon sama sekali dari namja jung itu. Ahra sadar ada sesuatu dengan pesan singkat yang diterima yunho beberapa saat lalu ... Mungkinkah?

"yunho-ya, tunggu dulu. Kau mau kemana? Kau belum makan siang." Ahra mencoba mencegah kepergian yunho. Ia merenatangkan tangannya didepan lift yang hendak yunho gunakan.

"ahra. Kau pulanglah. Aku harus pergi."

"andwe!" jerit ahra. Ia begitu takut sekarang. Entahlah, namun perasaannya mengatakan bahwa yunho semakin dekat dengan kabar berita yang selama ini hilang.

Yunho sedikit mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kesamping. Kemudian menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam ruang kecil yang akan membawanya pergi dari hadapan yeoja yang selalu ada seperti bayangannya itu. "mian."

Ting

.

.

.

[junsu melihatnya berada dikawasan hongdae, yun. Ia memang sedikit berbeda. Terlihat lebih dewasa. Namun junsu yakin kalau itu dia. Ia berjalan begitu cepat dan menghilang ditengah kerumunan. Maafkan aku. –yoochun-]

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri setiap sudut wilayah yang disebut oleh yoochun dalam pesannya. Keringat membanjri tubuhnya. Hari sudah mulau gelap. Cahaya lampu mempercantik area yang ramai dengan kalangan anak muda ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari menyusuri jalanan disekitar daerah Hongdae ini. Mungkin ia sudah berputar-putar disitu lebih dari dua kali. Namun hatinya masih meronta memintanya untuk tak berhenti. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Lelah? Ia tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Dalam otaknya hanya satu. Sesegera mungkin menemukannya. Apa ia akan menemukannya? Apa ia akan mengenalinya lagi kali ini? Ia tak bisa salah langkah.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis meraung kala tak dapat menemukannya. Kenapa? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Batin yunho nelangsa.

.

.

.

Cklek

"yun, kau dari mana? Kenapa tak kembali kekantor? Dan kenapa baru kembali dini hari?"

Ahra mengekor langkah yunho memasuki apartement namja jung itu. Ia sudah menunggu sejak siang tadi dikantor. Yunho tak menampakkan batang hidungnya hingga sore menjelang membuat ahra memutuskan untuk menyambangi apartemen orang yang menadi candunya itu. Nihil. Diapartement pun yunho tak ada. Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara menunggunya didalam mobil yang terparkir manis di area parkir apartement yunho.

Ahra sudah menahan kantuknya, hingga pukul 02.45 KST ia melihat mobil yunho memasuki pelataran parkir. Ia pun memutuskan mengikuti langkah pujaan hatinya. Guna memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

Yunho melangkah menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan ahra. Yeoja cantik itu seolah kasat mata untuknya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas king size dalam kamarnya tanpa berniat membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat. Tangan kanannya berada diatas kedua matanya. Mencoba membuatnya terpejam. Ia harus lebih segar besok agar bisa kembali mencari 'orang itu'.

"yunho-ya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ahra menatap lekat tubuh yunho yang terbaring lelah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"hah~ baiklah kau istirahatlah." Serunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar yunho menuju kamar tamu. Sepertinya ia akan menginap disini saja malam ini. Ini sudah larut dan tubuhnya sangat lelah.

.

.

.

Senyum pada sosok yang tak terlalu jelas ia lihat itu terasa tak asing baginya. Ia manajamkan penglihatannya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa sosok itu dan ... "jaejoong?"

Mata musangnya terbuka. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Sosok itu… ia yakin itu adalah jaejoongnya.

Ah, badannya terasa tak nyaman. Keringat semalam membuatnya lengket. Yunho melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya agar lebih segar. Ia akan kembali mencari jaejoongnya.

.

.

.

Ahra menggeram kesal saat pagi tiba dan menemukan kamar yunho sudah kosong. Ia tau ini ada hubungannya dengan 'dia' yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa memenangkan hati seorang jung yunho.

Egois?

Biarlah, ia egois pada semuanya. Ia sangat mencintai yunho dan rela melakukan apa pun agar namja jung itu menjadi miliknya.

Ahra segera menuju mobilnya. Ya. Ia akan menemui orang itu sekarang. Ia tak ingin yunho menjadi lebih gila lagi. Ia tak akan membiakan yunho berada disisi orang lain, selain dirinya. Cukup sudah kesabarannya.

.

.

.

[Changmin, mianhe tolong ganti hyung ne? hyung akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari. -yunho-]

.

.

.

Yunho memacu mobilnya kembali setelah mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk adiknya itu. Kali ini semoga ia beruntung dan dapat bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Keinginannya sudah diubun-ubun dan tak terbendung lagi. Ia harus segera menemukannya sebelum sosok itu semakin pudar dari ingatannya.

.

.

.

Ahra menatap sosok dhadapannya tajam dengan pandangan marah, kecewa, kesal, dan entahlah perasaannya terasa campur aduk sekarang. Yunho terlihat begitu mengerikan setelah hampir seminggu ini sulit untuk ditemuinya. Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya pucat. Matanya sembab dan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus. Ahra berdecak. Ia tak tahan lagi.

"kau mencarinya?" ujarnya dingin. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Matanya menatap yunho tajam.

"bukan urusannmu" yunho menekan sederet angkat yang menjadi password apartemennya. Tubuhnya lelah sekali. Pagi hingga malam ia mencari jaejoong selama hampir seminggu dan hasilnya….nihil. saat tidur pun ia menjadi tak tenang. Karena sosok jaejoong selalu mendatanginya. Senyum itu, jari itu, rambut itu selalu membayanginya.

Ahra mengikutinya sampai masuk kedalam apartemen. Yeoja yang telah berada disisi yunho selama ini itu merasa sudah habis kesabaran. Ia tak ingin diacuhkan lagi. Yunho harus menerima takdirnya. Ini akan membuatnya sadar kali ini. Bahwa sosok itu tak ditakdirkan bersamanya. Ahra menarik lengan kanan yunho keras membuat namja 28 tahun itu menghadap kearahnya.

"BERHENTI MENCARINYA JUNG YUNHO!" serunya lantang. Yunho tertegun. Pertama kalinya ahra berteriak dengan sangat keras dihadapannya. Aku cukup terkejut. Dengan yeoja yang terobsesi dengannya itu. Yunho segera menguasai dirinya. Ia mendecih dan menatap ahra dengan pandangan remeh.

"Kau lelah? Pargilah. Aku tak pernah me ..."

"dia…" yunho menatap ahra yang memotong ucapannya, ia menunggu yaeoja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nafas ahra memburu. Meski begitu tatapan tajamnya tak melemah sedikit pun.

"Dia sudah ... mati." Ahra menatap wajah terkejut yunho dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi berhentilah mencarinya, dia sudah mati."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mendengar koleksi musik instrumenku membuat ingat sebuah video. Tapi aku lupa apa itu. Aku udah cari difolder dan tak ada, mungkin aku melihatnya di laptop teman ya? Ah, Ide dasarnya terinspirasi dari sana. Namun akan berbeda dari video itu.

Karena tangan pengen benget nulis ya jadilah tulisan ini…..

.

.

.

See you next time ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Rose II**

.

.

.

Udah coba di edit tapi mian jika masih banyak typo :)

makasih banyak buat reviewnya, folow dan fav cerita ini *bow

mian lama karena udah mulai kerja lagi, karena semua kembali kefitri termasuk dompetku, jadi perlu berusaha keras hehehe *plaaakkk curcol

silahkan menikmati lanjutannya ^^

.

.

Douzo ~

.

.

.

"BERHENTI MENCARINYA JUNG YUNHO!" serunya lantang. Yunho tertegun. Pertama kalinya ahra berteriak dengan sangat keras dihadapannya. Aku cukup terkejut. Dengan yeoja yang terobsesi dengannya itu. Yunho segera menguasai dirinya. Ia mendecih dan menatap ahra dengan pandangan remeh.

"Kau lelah? Pargilah. Aku tak pernah me ..."

"dia…" yunho menatap ahra yang memotong ucapannya, ia menunggu yaeoja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nafas ahra memburu. Meski begitu tatapan tajamnya tak melemah sedikit pun.

"Dia sudah ... mati." Ahra menatap wajah terkejut yunho dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jadi berhentilah mencarinya, dia sudah mati."

.

**.**

**Chap 2**

**.**

.

Ahra memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membelah jalanan seoul yang nampak lenggang. Tentu saja waktu sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam kini.

Wajahnya memerah akibat menangis sedari tadi. Mata berairnya mencoba tetap focus pada jalanan kota seoul. Ia masih cukup sadar, tak ingin meninggalkan namja jung yang dianggapnya bodoh itu. Dan sialnya ia sangat mencintai namja yang menjadi duri dalam setiap langkahnya. Namja yang salalu membuatnya merasakan luka tak kasat mata. Namja yang selalu membuatnya tak mampu berpaling.

Salahkah ia jika mencintai sosok jung yunho? Ia tak pernah menginginkan perasaan itu. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Salahkan sosok yunho yang terlalu mempesona untuknya.

Namun kenapa namja jung itu tak bisa melihat ketulusan dan kesabarannya? Kenapa yang ada dihati dan pikirannya hanya ada sosok kim jaejoong? Sosok yang bahkan pergi sekian lama darinya? Kenapa?

Cahaya menyilaukan membuat ahra membanting stir ke kanan hingga mobilnya menghantam pembatas jalan.

Bayangan pertengkaran dengan yunho beberapa saat lalu melintas dalam benaknya bagai sebuah film yang sedang diputar. Bagaimana ekspresi tak percaya penuh luka itu tergambar dari wajah yang selalu dikaguminya saat mendapatkan fakta dari bibirnya. Bagaimana yunho marah padanya dan melontarkan kata-kata kejam penuh tuduhan padanya. Ia hanya tak ingin yunho bertingkah seperti orang gila. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan sosok jung muda itu.

Kala itu pesta perayaan jung group, saat pertama kali ahra melihat sosok menawan yunho. Saat ia mengaguminya dan berubah menjadi cinta mana kala ia beranjak dewasa. Potongan-potongan kenangan itu masih segar dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

[Flashback]

.

.

.

Ahra yeoja kecil itu tak terlalu menyukai pesta, disana terlalu banyak orang. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula besar itu, menghirup udara segar diberanda. Disini sangat sepi dan ia menyukainya. "Sangat tidak sopan jika tak datang keacara itu, padahal kita sudah dibantu oleh keluarga jung, sayang." Ujar ayahnya manakala ia mengutarakan keberatan untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini.

Yang ia tahu 2 tahun lalu ayahnya pulang dengan wajah menyedihkan dan mengatakan mereka tak dapat tinggal lagi dirumah besar tempat kelahirannya. Perusahan ayahnya dinyatakan bangkrut. Ahra yang selalu dihormati karena kekayaan orang tuanya mendadak dikucilkan. Mereka pindah kerumah yang lebih kecil setelah itu. Dan sejak itu ia tak menyukai apa pun yang berhubungan dengan orang kaya. Kehidupan sulit dijalaninya hingga keluarga jung datang kerumahnya. Dan sejak itu keadaan keuangannya membaik. Ia kembali menempati rumah besar.

"ah lihat siapa yang ku lihat ini." Seru seorang yeoja seusianya. Tatapannya terlihat meremehkan. Inilah yang membuatnya enggan. Meski telah kembali kaya namun beberapa orang masih memandangnya dengan sinis dan ia tak suka itu apa lagi jika….

"kemana ibumu ahra-ssi?" Tanya yeoja lainnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada. Kedua yeoja itu pasti akan mengejek keadaan ibunya yang menyedihkan. Mereka berdua mulai mengolok-olok ahra yang hanya diam dengan wajah tertunduk.

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" suara bass membuat cemoohan yang ditujukan pada ahra terhenti kedua sosok itu memandang sosok namja itu penuh kagum.

"sepertinya tidak pantas seorang gadis dari kalangan atas seperti kalian berbicara seburuk itu." Lanjut namja itu penuh ketegasan. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Ia memandang datar kearah kedua yeoja yang kini menunduk.

"maafkan kami." Kedua yeoja itu berlalu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia tak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan sosok namja dihadapan mereka ini. Tuan muda yang satu ini sangat berbahaya bila diusik itulah yang mereka tahu dari orang tuanya.

"Kau tak apa?" ahra mendongak dan menatap sosok namja dihadapannya. Orang yang telah menolongnya itu begitu mengagumkan. Wajah rupawannya sebanding dengan hatinya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran ahra. Sosok namja yang seusianya itu begitu mempesona.

Ahra menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan namja bermata musang itu. "orang-orang seperti itu memang sedikit menjengkelkan. Lain kali jangan tundukkan kepalamu lagi. Mereka akan semakin menjadi jika begitu."

Puk

Namja musang itu menepuk puncak kepala ahra dan berlalu begitu saja. Ahra terdiam dengan mata yang masih memandang kepergian 'sang penolong' dengan begitu lekat.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu ahra berubah. Dia menjadi sosok yang lebih percaya diri dan tak diam saja saat ada yang mengejeknya. Ia menjadi sosok baru, menuruti kata-kata namja bermata musang yang menolongknya kala itu.

Ahra mengagumi sosoknya penolongnya secara diam-diam. Sampai perlahan rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi sebuah rasa yang sering orang sebut dengan kata 'cinta'. Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada namja bermata musang itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada sosok rupawannya, ia jatuh cinta pada sifat penolongnya, ia jatuh cinta pada pribadi tegas nan lembutnya.

Bertahun-tahun memendam rasa padanya tak pernah muncul sedikitpun keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bahkan ketika ada sosok lain yang sering kali terlihat ditatap dengan pandangan berbeda oleh manik musang itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

Ia menatap sedih sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pakaian bernuansa hitam itu. Orang yang dicintainya itu terlihat begitu terpukul oleh kematian kakek jung. Ia tahu bahwa yunho –penolongnya- begitu dekat dengan sosok kakek jung. Rasanya ia ingin berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Mendekapnya dan memberikannya kekuatan. Mengatakan bahwa ia tak sendiri dan tak perlu berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Ia ingin menenangkannya, menjadi kekuatan bagi sosok itu namun sayang itu hanya dalam angannya.

"Yunh .."

Suara itu. Lagi-lagi sosok namja itu. Yunho memeluk sosok namja cantik bermata doe dihadapannya dengan erat. Seolah meminta untuk dilindungi dari rasa sedih yang tengah dirasakannya. Dadanya terasa sesak menyaksikan adegan itu. Ia mengutuk sosok namja yang diakuinya cantik itu. Ia saja yang selalu berada disekitar yunho tak mampu berada sedekat itu dengan yunho. Lalu namja yang baru masuk sekolahnya itu telah berhasil merebut seluruh perhatian yunho dengan mudahnya? Tsk. Ia membencinya. Padahal ia yang selalu setia memendam perasaan pada namja jung itu. Harusnya ia yang berada diposisi itu.

Berada diruangan ini membuat dadanya terasa terbakar. Ahra memutuskan keluar dari tempat penghormatan itu. Ia membutuhkan udara segar agar tak terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Sebulan dari hari kematian kakek jung menjadi sebuah kajutan yang membahagiakan bagi ahra. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena berbahagia atas kematian seseorang namun, sungguh ia berterima kasih karenanya. Kakek jung memberikan wasiat yang menyebutkan bahwa ia berharap cucunya dapat bersanding dengan keturunan Go yang merupakan sahabatnya dulu. Hutang budi entah apa pun yang melatar belakangi semua itu. ia tak peduli. Sekarang dalam pikirannnya adalah ia satu-satunya keturunan Go. Jadi, dialah yang akan bersanding dengan jung yunho, ania?

Pertunangan akan dilakukan 3 bulan lagi. Ahra menjadi lebih sering berkunjung ke kediaman jung. Kedua orang tua yunho menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Namun sayangnya tidak begitu dengan yunho sendiri. Jung muda itu memang tak menolak kehadirannya namun tak terlihat juga menerimanya.

"yunho-ya, kau mau kemana? Ahra datang berkunjung sayang." Mrs Jung menegur yunho yang bersiap akan pergi dihari minggu seperti sekarang. Padahal ahra sudah menyempatkan waktunya agar bisa lebih mengenal lagi sosok calon tunangannya. Lebih tepatnya agar calon tunangannya itu dapat lebih mengenalnya.

"Mian, aku sudah berjanji pada yoochun akan bermain basket dengan yang lain juga, umma."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa ahjuma. Lagi pula aku datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu." Ahra tersenyum pada mrs jung yang merasa semakin tak enak hati pada calon menantunya itu.

Sebagai ibu iya sangat mengerti hati putranya namun apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Ayah mertuanya sudah menuliskan wasiat dan tak ada penolakan dari yunho sendiri. Ia hanya bisa mendukung semua keputusan yunho saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ahra-ya?"

"Ne?"

"Ahjuma dengar kau tak terlalu mengenal teman-teman yunho ne? Ini kesempatanmu agar lebih mengenal lingkungan disekitar yunho. Bagaimana menurutmu yun?" mrs jung menatap penuh harap pada putranya. Meski tak sepenuh hati, namun mrs jung berharap putranya dapat memperlakukan ahra dengan baik. Ia harap yunho dapat mencintai ahra suatu hari nanti.

"hah~ umma. Disana hanya akan ada namja. apa ahra akan nyaman?"

ahra yang mendengar perkataan yunho merasa senang. yunho memikirkan kenyamanannya itulah pikir ahra. tak ingin membuat yunho tak nyaman ahra pun segera berkata "aku akan baik-baik saja, yun."

Ahra tersenyum hangat pada yunho. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya sekarang, jadi disinilah sekarang mereka. Dilapang basket sekolah. Yunho tengah bermandikan keringat ditengah lapang basket memainkan sikulit orange dengan lihai dan ahra berada disamping lapangan. Menontonnya dengan penuh minat.

"Yun, calonmu cantik juga ya?" bisik seunghyun begitu mendekati yunho yang baru saja memasukan bolanya kedalam ring. Teman-teman terdekat yunho memang mengetahui perihal rencana pertunangan antara yunho dan ahra.

"Hey, berarti jaejoong boleh untukku ya?" lanjutnya mendatangkan delikan tajam dari yunho.

"Kau tak boleh serakah jung. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan. ingat itu."

Seunghyun kembali berlari bersiap memulai permainannya lagi. Sedang yunho terhenti ditengah lapang dan menatap ahra yang sedang melambai kearahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ia berdecih.

"semuanya! waktunya istirahat!" namja cantik bermata doe itu berjalan kearah lapangan dengan sekantung besar cemilan. Disampingnya ada changmin dengan sekantung penuh berisi minuman dan jangan lupakan kripik kentang dalam dekapannya.

Semuanya segera berlari kearah jaejoong dan changmin lalu mengambil minuman dan cemilan untuk menemani istirahatnya.

"wah, jae harusnya kau ikut kami bermain. Bukan menemani food monster itu membeli makan." Ujar yoochun memandang changmin yang tak terganggu dengan sekitarnya karena terlalu asyik dengan kekasihnya -makanan-.

"Tak apa, chun." Jaejoong tersenyum kearah yoochun lalu menghampiri yunho. Mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonic pada yunho. "Gomawo"

Yang lain melihatnya biasa saja. Itu bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka. Entah bagaimana caranya jaejoong yang sedang melakukan pertukaran siswa selama beberapa bulan itu terlihat cepat akrab dengan sang tuan muda jung.

Mungkin karena sifat keduanya, sama-sama orang yang menyenangkan. Teman-teman yunho yang lain pun cepat sekali akrab dengan sosok hangat jaejoong.

Ahra meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. Rasanya sesak sekali melihat kedekatan yunho dan jaejoong. Ia lah yang akan memiliki namja jung itu tapi kenapa? Lingkungan yunho, teman-teman bahkan yunho sendiri pun terasa asing?

"ahra-ssi kamarilah. Apa kau mau camilan ini?" ajak jaejoong yang menyadari keberadaan ahra yang seperti telupakan. Ia tersenyum hangat pada yeoja yang selalu mengikuti yunho belakangan ini.

"Ne" ahra berjalan kearah kerumunan teman-teman yunho. Namun semakin dekat seperti ini kenapa terasa begitu menyesakkan baginya? Semuanya selalu memperhatikan jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan jaejoong.

Hey, dia adalah yeoja satu-satunya disini. Ck.

.

.

.

Waktu pertunangan semakin dekat namun perkembangan hubungannya dengan yunho belum ada kemajuan yang berarti. Bahkan untuk keluar bersama seperti sekarang saja ia harus sedikit menggunakan kebaikan hati .

"yunho, gomawo. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan sekali." Ahra tersenyum kepada yunho yang hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Ahra merasa senang karena seharian ini ia sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan yunho layaknya sepasang kekasih. Meski sikap yunho sedikit acuh padanya. Tapi ia yakin akan memenangkan hati namja jung itu suatu hari nanti. Sementara yunho, ia sebenarnya agak kesal dengan calon tunangannya ini. Karena ahra ia harus rela kehilangan kesempatan untuk menemani jaejoong berbelanja.

"ahra?" seorang yeoja yang cukup ahra kenal menegurnya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku baru selesai menonton dengan yunho, sunny." Jawab ahra bangga. Ia masih ingat yeoja bertubuh mungil itu dulu pernah mengejeknya. Dan menertawakannya karena ia pernah tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan yunho dari jauh. Dan kini ia berhasil membuat sunny terkejut dengan keberadaannya dengan yunho. Ahra tersenyum puas.

Drrrttt ... dddrrttt. ...

"maaf" yunho menjauh saat mendapatkan sebuah panggilan. Meninggalkan ahra dan sunny.

"kau dan yunho ..."

"Kami berpacaran dan akan bertunangan. Akan ku kirim undangannya ke rumahmu." Ujar ahra angkuh penuh kemenangan.

"Kau? Tunangan? Hahahahahaha" sunny tertawa keras menbuat kerutan didahi ahra.

"kau pikir aku bodoh? Hei jangan bermimpi nona go. Tuan muda jung itu jatuh cinta pada kim jaejoong. Bahkan seluruh sekolah juga tau itu. tsk."

Ahra bersiap akan membalas kata sunny yang dirasanya sangat menyebalkan itu namun yunho yang datang padanya dengan wajah panik berpamitan untuk pergi.

Tanpa mempedulikan sunny ahra berlari mengejar yunho yang berlari kearah parkiran. "Yunho!" panggil ahra saat yunho akan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"maafkan aku. Kau bisa pulang sendirikan? Jaejoong terluka dan masuk rumah sakit aku harus kesana" tutur yunho.

Grep

"Jangan pergi" pinta ahra yang memeluk yunho dari belakang. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apa pun sekarang, mendengar alasan yunho yang akan meninggalkannya untuk jaejoong membuatnya kesal. Ini calon tunangannya. Kenapa yunho malah memilih meninggalkannya? Ini tak adil baginya.

"kau ini ke ..."

"Aku mohon jangan pergi." Suara ahra terdengar sangat lirih. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku ... aku ... cemburu yunho. Aku calon tunanganmu."

"Ahra ..."

"aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan pergi. Aku mohon."

Yunho melepaskan pelukan ahra yang semakin erat. Ia harus segera kesana. Jaejoong membutuhkannya saat ini. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan ahra. Meski ia sudah mengetahui perihal rasa suka yang ahra miliki untuknya namun ia tak pernah menyangka yeoja dibelakangnya ini akan sanggup mengatakan permohonan seperti itu.

Sret

"Maaf ..."

Ahra terdiam saat yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas memasuki mobil untuk menuju rumah sakit. Ia sudah tahu jelas arti semua ini. Hatinya sakit. Ia begitu marah dengan kejaidan ini.

Ahra mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Jika jaejoong adalah alasan utama ia tak bisa memiliki yunho, maka jika jaejoong menghilang apa yunho akan berbalik padanya? Menerima cintanya?

Haruskah ia melakukannya? Ia ingin memiliki yunho. Bukan hanya raganya tapi hatinya juga.

.

.

.

[End flashback]

.

.

.

Yunho menatap potret jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Air mata dipelupuk mata membuatnya tak terlalu jelas dalam melihat. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan terluka. Keadaannya terlihat sangat berantakan.

Seberantakan apartemennya yang terlihat luluh lantah seperti terkena badai besar. Perkataan ahra beberapa saat lalu tak bisa diterimanya. Ia begitu marah. Ia sungguh tak terima.

Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu tega mengatakan jika jaejoongnya telah meninggal? bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mengatakan hal sekejam itu.

"Boojae ..." lirihnya. Senyum itu. ia masih mengingat dengan jelas senyum jaejoong yang sehangat matahari itu. Ia masih mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan jaejoong. Sosok cilik berhodie merah yang menangis karena menemukan kucing kesayangannya berada diatas pohon dan tak bisa turun. Saat itu, ia pikir sosok cilik itu adalah yeoja. Sudut bibir yunho terangkat saat mengingat pertemuan manis antara dirinya dengan jaejoong dulu.

Drrrtttt. ... Dddrrrrttt. ...

"...".

.

.

.

TBC / End?

Gimana? lanjut gak? ini udah lebih panjang kan dari yang pertama? hehehehe

saatnya menjawab review :D

gothiclolita89 : gimana udah kejawab belum? ^^

boobearSarang: cinta ^^. hm tidak memanggilnya Thor? plissss. Yunyun mencuci piring? Um, aku benar lama? hehehe Aku rindu? mian adalah sedikit di luar ...

DahsyatNyaff: udah dilanjut nih ... yapz aku juga gak tau kenapa ahra ahjuma selalu begitu -_- * lol

zahra32: udah dilanjut chingu ^^ gimana? masih menarikkah?

sexYJae: uhm ,,, gimana ya?

nur lazuardy: alasan dari sisi jaenya nanti ya seiring berjalannya waktu *eh? hehehe (mian tanda titiknya aku hilangin habis kalo ada nama chingunya jadi hilang sendiri pas di save :( )

nabratz: yunho appanya terkesan lembek ya? hm ,, appa punya alasan sendiri qo kenapa gitu :)

zuzydelya: udah paham belum? mian cara penyampaiannya agak aneh ya? aku baru belajar nulis cerita-cerita gini hehehe

MPREG Lovers :udah lanjut ^^ liat nanti aja ya...

Ai Rin Lee : udah lanjut nih ^^ masih penasaran? semoga masih ya, biar baca lagi hehehe *ngarep

lyvjj1: udah lanjut nih ^^ gimana udah kejawabkah semua pertanyaannya?

birin rin: sabar ne,,, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya *pletaakkk hehehe ^^\/ (mian tanda titiknya aku hilangin habis kalo ada nama chingunya jadi hilang sendiri pas di save :( )

my yunjaechun: semoga masih penasaran ne? uhm ,, udah dilanjut nih ^^

Zimalaca-ELF : udah dilanjut nih ^^

Oktavian : udah ^^

minozan: Gomawo buat semangatnya ne ^^ udah dilanjut nih ... hm, panggil yunyun aja ne :)

huawww ternyata banyak yang respon sama cerita ini. jeongmal gomawo ^^

yunyun harap gak ngecewain semua ne ...

kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama mian ya. yunyun hanya manusia biasa yang sering salah dan mudah-mudahan banyak benernya *eh? hehehehe ^^\/

so, gimana nih? lanjut jangan ceritanya? masih penasaran apa udah enggak? semua terserah chingudeul...

ah, buat yang udah nyempatin baca meski gak review gomawo :)

gomawo yang udah ngingetin banyaknya typo dichap 2 ini bikin bingung ne? mian aku udah berusaha gak ada typo tapi rupanya masih ada :(

udah aku edit lagi, masih ada kah typo? *aku harap uadah enggak ne?

**9 Agst 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Rose III**

.

.

annyeong, chingudeul ^^

adakah yang masih menunggu klanjutan ff gaje ini?

aku mau curcol dong boleh gak? boleh ya ya ya?

mian ne, baru sempet up-load, laptop-ku sedang gak baik. error gitu. dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa kembali lagi. tapi, password nya hilang :'(

aku orangnya pelupa jadi pass biasanya tersimpan otomatis dilaptop, dan saat pass ku hilang mulailah kekesalan dan kepankan baru. ku culik aja temen aku terus aku paksa dia buat ngambil alih semuanya hingga bisa balik lagi hehehehe

beruntung punya temen yang ngerti hiks.. hiks...

dan jreng jreng... aku bisa post lanjutannya. btw mianne karena kerusakan itu beberapa fileku hilang jadi aku ngetik ulang :'(

aku rasa ada yang berubah dari ketikan versi pertama tapi, yang penting intiny sama ne? *plakk ngomong apa sih nih

oke lanjut aja ne sekian kicauanku kekekeke~

so...

.

.

Udah coba di edit tapi mian jika masih banyak typo :)

kadang saat post suka ada kata yang hilang :(

aku gak tau kenapa?

ah ya kalo ada tanda /.../ berart itu lagi flashback ya, kalo '...' lagi suara hati (?). ok? ;)

.

.

Douzo~

.

.

.

Yunho menatap potret jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Air mata dipelupuk mata membuatnya tak terlalu jelas dalam melihat. Nafasnya memburu. Wajahnya nampak lelah dan terluka. Keadaannya terlihat sangat berantakan.

Seberantakan apartemennya yang terlihat luluh lantah seperti terkena badai besar. Perkataan ahra beberapa saat lalu tak bisa diterimanya. Ia begitu marah. Ia sungguh tak terima.

Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu tega mengatakan jika jaejoongnya telah meninggal? bagaimana mungkin ia dapat mengatakan hal sekejam itu.

"boojae…" lirihnya. Senyum itu. ia masih mengingat dengan jelas senyum jaejoong yang sehangat matahari itu. Ia masih mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan jaejoong. Sosok cilik berhodie merah yang menangis karena mendapati kucing kesayangannya berada diatas pohon dan tak bisa turun. Saat itu, ia pikir sosok cilik itu adalah yeoja. Sudut bibir yunho terangkat saat mengingat pertemuan manis antara dirinya dengan jaejoong dulu.

Drrrtttt…. Dddrrrrttt….

"…."

.

**.**

**Chap 3**

**.**

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu dari hari 'itu'. Tatapan mata yang dulu terlihat tajam namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan itu kini terlihat kosong dan dingin. seperti tak ada kehidupan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Tubuh tegap itu kini lebih sering bergelung didalam selimut. Menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia yang dianggapnya kejam karena telah mengambil orang yang teramat dicintainya. Semakin hari tubuh itu semakin mengecil. Menyedihkan.

Cklek

"sampai kapan kau akan bergelung dengan selimut bodohmu itu yun?" suara husky milik namja cassanova itu terdengar dingin. Lelaki bermarga park itu sudah jengah dengan tingkah kekanakan yunho.

"…."

"kau percaya begitu saja apa yang dikatakan nona go itu?"

Yoochun mendecih kala tak mendapatkan jawaban dari yunho. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yunho. Tak ada yang berubah dari kamar itu dari terakhir kali ia datang. 'Apa yunho tak bergerak sedikit pun? Hah~'

Satu bulan yang lalu ia mendapatkan kabar mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa ahra. Dari situlah ia tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab hilangnya yunho dari kantor. Namja jung itu kembali larut dalam dunianya. Yunho sepertinya akan menjadi gila karena sosok kim jaejoong. Satu yang ia sesalkan dari yunho, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat percaya begitu saja perkataan ahra tanpa mengeceknya kembali?

Yoochun duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Ia menatap gundukan besar ditengah kasur yang ia yakini itu yunho. Sahabatnya.

"yun, jaejoong… aku yakin ia masih hidup." Suara yoochun terdengar begitu lirih bahkan bagai bisikan.

"junsu… ia sudah melihatnya. Aku ya…."

"aku tak menemukannya." Suara bass yang terdengar serak itu akhirnya dapat terdengar oleh yoochun.

"hari itu aku mencarinya seperti orang gila. Ia tak kutemukan."

"lalu kau akan menyerah? 13 tahun kau menunggunya. Mencarinya. Apa yang tak sanggup kau lakukan untuknya? Bahkan kau melanggar wasiat kakek jung karenanya. Katakan padaku apa hanya sampai sini saja kesabaranmu?" yoochun menatap tajam yunho meski ia tahu, yunho tak akan melihat tatapannya karena namja jung itu masih enggan keluar dari balik selimut.

"kau tak mengerti, chun. Aku merasa…..lelah. ia hilang tanpa jejak bagai ditelan bumi. Aku… aku…"

"aku mengerti. Kau lupa? Jaejoong, sama pentingnya bagiku. Aku tak akan menyerah. Jika…" yoochun menghela napas panjang. Ternggorokannya terasa tercekat. " jika ia meninggal. maka aku tetap harus menemukannya. Setidaknya aku harus tahu dimana ia dimakamkan. Agar aku dapat meminta maaf padanya." Lanjut yoochun.

Sret

Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Mata musang itu menatap yoochun pilu. Ia mengerti sungguh. Bukan hanya dia saja yang menunggu jaejoong selama ini. Jika yoochun saja tak menyerah lalu kenapa ia bisa berkata lelah? Yoochun benar. Sekalipun jaejoong sudah meninggal ia seharusnya tak melepaskannya begitu saja. Setidaknya ia harus menemukan makam jaejooong.

"yunho, kau adalah orang yang kuat. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi begitu lemah?" yunho menatap wajah sendu yoochun. Lemah? Dia lemah?

"bagaimana mungkin aku dapat melepaskan jaejoong padamu? Kau bahkan tak bisa menjaga hidupmu sendiri."

/ "apa yunnie sekuat superman?" yunho menatap wajah cantik jaejoong yang memerah karena menangis cukup lama. "yunnie bilang akan melindungi joongie, apa yunnie kuat?" lanjut jaejoong dengan mata bulatnya yang tak lepas sedikitpun dari wajah yunho. "tentu saja. Yunnie jauh lebih kuat. Yuunie akan jadi pelindung joongie. Jika joongie panggil nama yunnie dalam hati dan menutup mata maka yunnie akan hadir didepan joongie saat membuka mata." "janji?" "ne. janji."/

"aku..tidak lemah." Lirih yunho.

"kalau begitu bangunlah. Kau harus mencari jaejoong kan? Kau harus menemukannya. Harus."

"yoochun."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, saling tenggelam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Apa yang dikatakan yoochun memang benar. Semua itu. Jika ia seperti sekarang bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melindungi jaejoongnya. Mungkin saat itu jaejoongnya memanggil namanya. Dan ia tak ada dihadapan namja cantik itu. itukah yang membuatnya menghilang dari hadapan yunho? Maka ia harus meminta maaf padanya, bukan? Ia tak boleh mempercayai kabar yang dikatakan ahra sebelum ia melihat sendiri makam jaejoong.

.

.

Dibalik pintu ruang tempat yunho dan yoochun saling berbicara, namja berwajah kekanakan dan namja dengan badan berisi tengah menatap kedua namja itu dari celah pintu. Keduanya sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua sahabat itu.

'maafkan aku'

.

.

Hari ini ada sebuah kehebohan yang menggemparkan kantor jung's group, sang presdir mereka yang hampir dua bulan lebih tak terlihat batang hidungnya itu akhirnya kembali. Bukan hanya itu saja mata musang yang dulu terlihat redup itu kini terlihat sedikit hidup. Ada semangat didalamnya. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada atasan mereka itu. tubuh tegapnya terlihat lebih kurus namun pesonanya semakin kuat saja.

Jung yunho.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menata ulang hidupnya. Demi jaejoongnya. Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Ia ingin dipandang penuh kagum oleh cintanya itu. ia tak akan hanya meratap saja atas kehilangan sosok yang berharga baginya itu. tidak lagi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"masuk."

Yunho masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan file dihadapannya saat pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Wajah kekanakan nan mempesona itu tersenyum melihat hyungnya yang sedang serius. Ini adalah pemandangan langka. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya saat sosok hyungnya kembali dengan aura yang berbeda. Lebih bersinar.

"hyung, aku ijin keluar ya." Suara tenor itu menyapa gendang telinga yunho membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"kemana minie?"

"temanku dari jepang datang. Aku ingin menemuinya. Dan kumohon berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan kekanakan itu hyung. Aku sudah dewasa. Jika kau lupa itu."

"kekeke kau tetaplah jung changminie-ku yang manis. Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu minie." Yunho terkekeh mendengar protesan changmin. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak tertawa dan bercanda dengan adiknya itu. waktu telah berlalu begitu lama. Changmin kecilnya kini sudah berubah menjadi namja dewasa, 26 tahun memang tak bisa dikatakan kecil ya?

Hah~

"owh manis sekali. Apa yang harus kulakukan? aku tak sayang padamu hyung. Kau sangat menyebalkan dimataku." Changmin memutar matanya jengah dengan tingkah hyungnya. Yunho menatap changmin lembut. Senyum hangat yang hilang itu kembali terpatri diwajah tampan yunho.

"meski begitu aku tetap menyayangimu, saeng."

"benarkah?" yunho mengangguk menyakinkan ucapannya. Changmin menyeringai, sebuah ide muncul dalam benaknya.

"kalau begitu buktikan. berikan aku tiket makan gratis direstoran mahal yang ada diseoul ini, maka aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Kedua tangan changmin terlipat didepan dada. Alisnya terangkat. Yunho memandang changmin tak percaya. Apa hunbungannya rasa sayang dengan makanan?

Aish~ sepertinya ia lupa adiknya itu food monster yang tentu saja banyak hal akan jadi berhubungan dengan makanan.

.

.

.

"chunie~" junsu memeluk erat yoochun dari belakang. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung tegap namja park itu.

Yoochun membelai lembut kedua tangan junsu yang melingkari pinggangnya. Namja manis ini sudah berada disisinya dalam waktu yang lama. Orang yang pertama hadir saat suka dan dukanya. Orang yang akan setia berada disampingnya. Tak peduli apapun selain dirinya.

Ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan namja manis ini. Tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kesetiaan dan kebaikan hati junsu. Ia sangat mencintainya.

"maafkan aku. Mungkin kau harus menunggu lagi su-ie"

"tidak apa. Asal kau tetap bersamaku. Tidak apa jika menunggu sedikit lagi."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Suara angin yang berhembus menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Sebutlah ia egois membuat junsu menunggu begitu lama untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Tapi ia tak bisa tenang jika belum menemukan 'dia'.

"su-ie, apa kau benar melihatnya?"

"ne, aku melihat jaejoong. Aku sangat terkejut saat itu. dan saat aku tersadar ia telah hilang bersama kerumunan pejalan kaki. Maafkan aku."

Yoochun melepaskan pelukan junsu, ia membalikan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan junsu. Ia menatap wajah sendu junsu. Ia pasti sangat menyesal karena tak berhasil membawa jaejoong kehadapannya.

"tak apa, su-ie. Mengetahui ada kemungkinan ia masih hidup saja aku sudah senang"

Cup

Junsu menatap yoochun yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. Tangan kanan yoochun terangkat lalu mengacak surai coklat junsu penuh sayang. Yoochun kembali memunggunginya. Mata namja cassanova itu kembali manatap pemandangan seoul dari balkaon apartement junsu. Ia sangat menyukai pemandangan dari atas sini. Menenangkan. Itu alasan yang kerap kali didengar junsu saat bertanya kenapa yoochun senang sekali berada di tempat itu.

Melihat mata penuh cinta yoochun hatinya kembali bergemuruh. Rasanya ia ingin menagis meraung-raung. Ini adalah impiannya. Mendapatkan hati namja yang sudah disukainya sejak kecil itu. namun perasaan asing yang kerap kali memenuhi rongga hatinya bertahun-tahun itu tak pernah bisa hilang. Ia menatap sendu punggung kokoh namja yang sangar dicintainya itu.

Hari ini yoocun meminta ijin dari yunho untuk tidak bekerja karena mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sedang tak sehat. Namja park itu datang padanya di pagi buta sesaat setelah ia menelpon dan mengatakan jika lambungnya kembali bermasalah. Yoochun yang cemas karena junsu tinggal seorang diri langsung datang dengan piyama tidur dan alas kaki berupa sandal rumah. Junsu begitu terharu dengan semua yang dilakukan yoochun untuknya.

Ia sangat mencintai yoochun. Dan ia akan selalu mencintainya sekalipun nanti yoochun mungkin akan merubah perasaan padanya. Hingga hari itu tiba biarkanlah ia selalu menerima cinta yang berlimpah dari namja park ini. Tak apa kan? Junsu kembali memeluk yoochun dari belakang. Mengukir setiap detik yang ia lewatkan dengan yoochun dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengemudikan mobilny dengan perlahan. Disamping kemudinya ada bingkisan buah. Meski ia sangat enggan melakukannya tapi ia tak dapat menolak permintaan ibunya tadi.

/ "eomma dengar ahra masih ada dirumah sakit. Yunho-ya eomma tau kau tak menyukainya tapi eomma harap kau mau menjenguknya, nak. Kau mengenalnya dan pernah menyakitinya sayang. Jadi bersimpatilah dengan keadaannya saat ini."/

Ia tahu dimalam pertengkarannya dengan ahra satu bulan lalu nona go itu mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Yang ia dengar ahra belum keluar dari rumah sakit. Luka luarnya sudah sembuh tapi, ia menolak untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Ia tak ingin peduli lagi dengan si 'pembawa kabar buruk' itu tapi yang dikatakan ibunya ada benarnya. Ia pernah menyakiti hati gadis itu dulu. Ia membatalkan pertunangannya tepat dihari pertunangan dan dihadapan seluruh tamu undangan. Ahra pasti sangat terluka tapi ia tetap disisinya selama ini. Jadi, ia pikir tak masalah jika meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk yeoja go itu.

.

.

Cklek

Yunho memasuki kamar rawat ahra dengan menenteng bingkisan buah. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang terduduk diatas ranjang pesakitan itu. matanya menatap keluar jendela.

"aku ingin sendiri. Keluarlah." Ujar ahra tanpa menoleh.

"aku tak akan lama." Suara bass yang sangat dikenalnya telah mencuri perhatian ahra.

"yunho" ahra menatap yunho yang berjalan kearahnya.

Namja jung itu meletakkan bingkisan buah yang dibawanya pada nakas disamping tempat tidur ahra. Lalu duduk dikursi samping tempat tidur.

"terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku." Ahra tersenyum menatap yunho, meski sikapnya terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Yunho mau menjenguknya saja ia sudah sangat bahagia.

"aku hanya datang atas perintah eomma." Ahra mendesah kecewa. Rupanya namja tampan itu tidak datang karena khawatir dengan kondisinya.

"ahra, hentikan semua ini. Carilah orang lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Hiduplah bahagia." Ahra tertegun memandang wajah datar yunho. Selama ini yunho tak pernah menolak keberadaannya dengan memintanya pergi. Lelaki jung itu hanya diam saja membiarkannya berada didekatnya. Lalu kenapa sekarang?

"jaejoong, dia… aku tak ingin dia salah paham saat kembali nanti." Lanjutnya. Hati ahra sakit mendengarnya. Ia tak tau harus dengan cara apa lagi membuat yunho mau melihat kearahnya. Kenapa namja jung itu hanya memikirkan jaejoong terus.

"berhentilah yun. Dia suda me…"

"Go Ahra!"

Deg~

Yunho membentaknya? Ania, ini bukanlah yang pertama. Tapi perasaan ini kenapa terasa begitu berbeda? yunho tak pernah membentaknya dengan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Ada yang berubah dari yunho.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa jaejoong memberikan cincinnya padamu. tapi jika benar ia pergi dan sudah meninggal aku… aku harus melihat makamnya sendiri. Mengertilah, sekalipun itu terjadi aku tak akan bisa bersamamu."

"ke..kenapa?"

"hatiku telah pergi bersama jaejoong. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menerima orang lain. Aku hanya mencintai kim jaejoong seorang"

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan ahra yang hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan yunho tadi.

Blam

Ahra terisak begitu pintu tertutup. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seandainya ia tak mengikuti egonya mungkinkah namja jung itu dapat bersamanya? Ia sudah bersabar selama ini lalu kenapa? Ia tak pernah mau melupakan namja kim itu? ia sudah melakukan semuanya. Merubah dirinya menjadi iblis pun ia sanggup, kenapa ia tak bisa juga mendapatkan hati yunho?

"hiks… hiks… apa semuanya sia-sia?"

.

.

"ah, baikalah. Aku akan kesana dengan kereta."

"…."

"ck. Awas saja kalau kau tak jadi datang aku akan mengulitimu."

"…"

"ne ne ne… kekekekeke sampai jumpa."

Plip

Bibir cerry itu mengerucut imut. Mata doenya menyipit menatap satu per satu baju yang ada diatas ranjangnya. Telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya, memikirkan baju apa yang pas untuk dipakainya hari ini.

Dan seberapa lama pun ia berdiri memikirkan baju yang pas akhirnya akan selalu sama. Gaya casual. Selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Selesai dengan kebingungannya akan pakaian, ia bergegas keluar rumah. Sesekali ia melirik arloji merah dilengan kanannya. Memastikan ia masih memiliki cukup waktu. Bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak lucu mengikuti irama music yang mengalun dari earphonenya.

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti dipersimpangan jalan, menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Jalanan cukup ramai mengingat jam makan siang yang baru usai. Ia kembali melangkah membaur dengan pejalan kaki menyebrangi jalanan.

Ia berjalan cukup tenang karena waktu dari janjinya masih cukup banyak. Ia selalu menikmati hari-harinya diseoul belakangan ini. Rasanya sudah sangat lama.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang namja bermata musang sedang terduduk ditaman pinggir stasiun. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sekaleng jus dingin. Saat ini pikirannya sangat panas. Pertemuannya dengan ahra beberapa menit lalu membuat moodnya kembali buruk. Jujur ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu tapi, ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi kini. Ia harus tegas padanya.

Gluk

Matanya terpejam. Angin yang berhembus menerpa wajah yang terbilang kecil bagi ukuran orang korea itu. rasanya menenangkan. Gambaran buram akan sosok yang amat dicintainya kembali muncul.

Bahkan saat ia menutup matapun wajah jaejoong lah yang selalu terlihat. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melihat wajah orang lain? Saat matanya terbuka wajah jaejoong semakin kuat saja.

'aku lelah jae. Sekalipun aku tak ingin. Aku mohon kembalilah.'

Perlahan matanya musang itu terbuka. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang cukup menyilaukan. Pandangan matanya terarah pada sekumpulan orang yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau pejalan kaki menyala.

Senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya kala mendapati seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian casual berupa kaos lengan panjang dan mengenakan topi berada diantara kerumunan. Cukup aneh mengenakan pakaian tertutup dimusim panas. Apa ia takut kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari?

/ 'tidak mau yunnie. Diluar panas. Joongie akan terbakar. Kulit joongie akan hitam ugh~ kenapa tak musim dingin saja yang lama sih'/

Ia tersenyum kala mengingat rengekan jaejoong dulu yang tak mau menemaninya jalan-jalan menangkap kumbang. Namja cantiknya sangat anti dengan sinar matahari. Ia agak geli mengingatnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja takut kulitnya hitam?

"Jaejoong juga pasti akan memakai pakaian seperti itu jika keluar dimusim panas begini." Gumamnya. Wajahnya menjadi sendu. Rasa rindu itu kembali membuat dadanya sesak.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Wush~

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Debu halus masuk kedalam matanya dan membuatnya terasa perih. Tangan kanannya menggosok pelan. Mata kecil pemilik sorot tajam itu mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

Deg~

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Badannya terasa kaku. Diseberang jalan sana. Sosok yang menyita perhatiannya tadi sedang mendumal sembari mengambil topi yang jatuh karena hembusan angin. Wajah itu. sosok yang memudar dalam ingatannya itu, kembali menguat. Mata doe itu, bibir cerry itu, hidung itu dan kulit seputih salju itu.

"jaejoong" lirih bibir hati milik yunho. Kesadarannya kembali saat sosok bertopi itu perlahan pergi.

"tidak. Jaejooong. Aku tak boleh kehilangannya."

Yunho berlari menuju tempat penyebrangan. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah. Setiap detiknya terasa berjalan dengan lambat. Dengan gelisah yunho mengikuti gerakan sosok orang yang diyakininya sebagai jaejoong. Sosok itu semakin tenggelam ditengah kerumunan orang yang menuju stasiun kereta.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Begitu lampu berubah menjadi hijau yunho berlari mengejar jaejoongnya. Matanya menyapu setiap penjuru stasiun, seluet sosok yang tengah dicarinya terlihat sedang menerima penggilan telepon. Bibinya mempout lucu. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat bagi yunho mengagumi keimutan jaejoong. Ia harus sesegera mungkin menangkap sosok itu. merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat dan tak membiarkannya pergi lagi.

Langkahnya semakin pasti mendekat pada sosok yang diyakininya sebagai jaejoong. Sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki kereta. Ia tak akan cukup cepat.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriak yunho lantang.

Langkah beberapa orang terhenti mendengar teriakan yunho. Termasuk orang itu. yunho terengah, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Beberapa orang yang sempat berhenti itu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Namun sosok itu masih terdiam.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" teriaknya lagi. Tubuh itu perlahan berbalik. Yunho tersenyum melihat pergerakan itu.

Sret

Ting

Suara bising kereta yang baru berangkat membuat yunho terpaku. Sosok yang hendak berbalik itu telah lenyap seiring berlalunya kereta. Ada sosok lain yang mendekapnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kereta.

Yunho masih terdiam mematung ditempatnya. Ia tak percaya. Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tadi itu pasti jaejoongnya. Iya yakin itu, tadi sosok itu akan berbalikkan, saat dirinya memanggil namanya?

Rasa bahagia menelusup dalam hatinya, jaejoongnya masih hidup. Tapi, siapa orang itu? rasa sesak itu kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ia belum bisa bertemu secara langsung dengannya. Perasaannya berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

'tidak akan ku biarkan kau menemukannya sekarang, ini terlalu cepat.'

.

.

.

TBC

yups special thank's to : semua yang udah review, follow, fav, and yang udah nyempetin baca... terlebih yang masih nunggu lanjutannya (emang ada ya?) hehehehe

semuanya menjadi semangat tersendiri buat aku, gomawo semuanya *bow

balas review :

gothiclolita89: udah kejawab belum jae -nya gimana? :) iya aku juga kalo jadi yunyun mikir2 lagi mau nolongin ahra tuh *eh?

MaxMin : udah lanjut, mian lama ne?

Ai Rin Lee : hehehehe no coment ;) udah lanjut nih chingu, mian ne lama...

Vic89 : hm, tenang semua akan tejawab seiring chapnya dipost (?) kekeke ^^\/

Fitsoniaaa : gomawo ^^ dukungannya chingu,, udah dilanjut nih, mian lama banget...

zehera. iona: mian untuk jae pov ada bagiannya sendiri, sabar ne ^^

nabratz : uhm usia yunho 28 tahun. iya cinta yunho sama jae emang besar bangeeeettttt tiada tandingannya *plaakkk lebay wkwkwkwk

gak apa-apa chingu santai aja, aku juga gemes banget qo,,, yun kaya yang gak biasa ne? tapi ceritanya emang gitu sih *labil

gimana udah kejawabkah status yunho sama ahra? yunjae momen nya ditunggu ya... ini gak akan jadi cerita panjang bgt qo :)

zoldyk : udah update ^0^ mian ne lama *bow

strongbabyz : masih kepo gak? ku harap masih biar terus baca *ngarep... ortu yunho? uhm, sabar ne... nanti juga ada bagiannya :)

azahra88 : hmmm, kalau aku yang jadi pemeran utama gimana? *digorok YJ's

Guest : bagiannya emang flashback chingu ^^ aku juga pengen tahu dimana jae *lirik yunho

buat karakter pemeran, hm... gimana nih udah dari sananya gitu *nunjuk naskah

gomawo tetap nunggu, udah update nih..masih nunggukan?

hehehe iya setuju banget yunho milik jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya ;)

Hyejoon : sebentar lagi jae akan banyak keluar... sabar ne?

alby : masih banyak kah misterinya? satu persatu akan terkuak (?) sabar ne?

Oktavian : udah :)

dea : hm... namanya juga cinta banget,,,, kekekeke

Yanie : kekekekeke bakar-bakaran nih ikuuuuttttt *plak

hm.. mian ne habis gimana dong aku masih mau hidup *lirik YJ's

Kim Rin Rin : gomawo, udah lanjut chingu ^^

gimana udah kejawab semua gak pertanyaannya?

shanzec : udah lanjut chingu ^^

ada qo lagi diumpetin sama beruang lapar tuh.. *lirik yun

udah kejawabkah semua pertanyaannya?

Selesai~ adakah yang belum kesebut? kalo ada kesalahan penulisan namanya mian ne chingu *bow

aku harap masih ada yang nunggu ff ini...

jad gimana? lanjut gak? apa udah sampai sini aja?

September 2014

See You~


End file.
